


The Expanse

by Esperata



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Angst, But It Doesn't End Here, Coming Out, Episode: s02e26 The Expanse, Friendship, M/M, Relationship Talk, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Malcolm is wiling to let down his defenses in order to help Trip following the Xindi attack. Unfortunately Trip has built his own defenses.





	The Expanse

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of prequel to "Past and Future Toasts" so its not really such a sad ending.

Heading off on their six week journey towards the Delphic Expanse, Malcolm realised he couldn’t put off his inevitable conversation with Trip any longer.

The thought had been encroaching into his mind for years if he was honest. The American had shown considerable persistence in getting past the Brit’s defences, despite his inherent resistance. But now, with no distractions of exploration and the very real threat of annihilation facing them, he couldn’t push it aside as he usually did.

He rang Trip’s door chime and swiftly wiped his sweaty palms on his uniform before following the invite and stepping inside.

“Malcolm. What c’n ah do fer ya?”

The despondent tone to the engineer’s voice, still striking such a jarring chord from what Malcolm considered usual, brought a painful constriction to his heart. However it also gave him a renewed resolve. He’d gladly sacrifice his pride and show of invulnerability if he could help support Trip in his time of need.

“I’ve been thinking about what you said,” he began swiftly before clarifying, “about some future book.”

Trip looked confused so Malcolm hastened to explain, unaware he sounded almost babbling.

“You asked me whether I’d look to see the name of the woman I was going to marry if I could. I said I would. But it got me thinking, seriously thinking, about what I did expect from the woman I’m going to marry.

“Because I always assumed I’d marry a woman because that’s what my family always assumed. It was ingrained into me. An expectation that I’d continue the Reed family name.

“But the more I tried to imagine it, the more I realised I just _couldn’t_ see myself settling down with a wife. And all those brief failed relationships began to make a lot more sense because I just wasn’t interested in them that way.

“And I finally acknowledged, to myself at least what I _was_ interested in. _Who_ I was interested in.”

He risked a swift glance at Trip as he steeled himself to take the metaphorical plunge.

Trip spoke before he could summon his nerve.

“Yer finally admitting yer gay? That’s great Malcolm. I’m pleased fer ya. But, ya know, ah’ve been doing some thinkin’ of mah own too.”

“Oh?” Malcolm watched as his friend resolutely stared at the bulkhead.

“Yeah. And ah came to the conclusion yer were right about fraternization. It’d just be an added complication an’ this mission is already complicated enough. It wouldn’t do fer the crew to be getting’ emotionally involved with each other right now.”

“I see.”

For a moment all Malcolm would do was stand rigidly in place as the message sunk in.

“Well,” he bit out briskly, “I’m glad we cleared the air anyway. Wouldn’t do to face the Xindi with any doubts in mind about our friendship.”

Trip’s head dropped but his voice was clear as he replied.

“Yer a real good friend Malcolm.”

For a second the Englishman considered pushing it. But discretion was the better part of valour after all.

“If you ever want to talk,” he offered vaguely, no longer sure what he could offer the usually gregarious American.

“Ah’ll bear it in mind.”

Sensing that Trip would offer nothing further, Malcolm turned on his heel and left. He felt he’d just lost a battle he hadn’t even realised was being fought. His eyes flickered across two MACOs striding down the corridor and his lips set into a firm line.

It was the last battle he intended to lose for a considerable time.


End file.
